


Roommates

by gridelinCarver



Series: Revolutionary College AU [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gridelinCarver/pseuds/gridelinCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smirk crept across the boy’s lips when he saw the shocked expression on John’s face, the sort of smirk that gave one the impression that the wearer knew exactly what one was thinking.  It disappeared quickly as the boy beamed and held out a hand.</p><p>“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” he said matter-of-factly, a mischievous glint still in his eyes.  “I assume you must be John Laurens?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

John Laurens hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was nervous.  All the bravado and excitement at finally being away from his father had subsided and now he really thought about what this meant.  He was going to _college_ , where not only was he away from his family (which, he had to admit, was not a bad thing), but away from the few friends he had managed to make during his hellish high school years.  John didn’t know anyone at the school, no one at all.  His immediate thought was _I guess I’ll be on my laptop in my dorm quite a lot_ and then it hit him that he was going to be sharing a dorm with a stranger.

Think of the devil, he had arrived at the room that matched the number on his key.  What if the guy hated him?  What if he brought people to the room all the time?  What if he was a homophobe?  John wasn’t even out, not really, he couldn’t risk his dad finding out, but still it wouldn’t exactly be the greatest to leave one homophobe only to move in with another.

He thought he heard shuffling and muttering inside the room, so very slowly he inserted the key in the lock and turned the door handle, cautiously nudging it open.  He nervously ran a hand through his sandy blond hair before fully pushing it open and looking inside.

The dorm looked small-ish but livable, and a boy with a slight build, maybe half a head shorter than John himself, contemplated the arrangement of his few belongings, one hand on his chin, fingers drumming against his slender jaw and defined mouth, brows furrowed.  Dark auburn hair with a touch of curl fell just below his shoulders in a loose ponytail, and his rosy cheeks accentuated the spattering of freckles across his face.

At the sound of the door opening, the boy quickly turned towards the noise and John was met with twinkling blue-violet eyes framed by long lashes.  John’s breath caught in his throat.  A smirk crept across the boy’s lips when he saw the shocked expression on John’s face, the sort of smirk that gave one the impression that the wearer knew exactly what one was thinking.  It disappeared quickly as the boy beamed and held out a hand.

“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” he said matter-of-factly, a mischievous glint still in his eyes.  “I assume you must be John Laurens?”  It took John a moment to shake himself out of his stupor and grasp the boy’s—Alexander’s—hand quickly, then let go.

“Yeah, that’s me,” John replied with an awkward wave of the hand.  “So, uh—we’re roommates, right?”

“Yep!  I’ll admit, I was a little worried, but now that I’ve seen you—” Alexander paused here to give John a once-over, and John could feel his cheeks reddening.  “—I’m not really anymore,” he told him cheerily.

“Oh—yeah, uh, same,” John stammered.  “I mean—I was worried, too, not—”  John sighed when he realized continuing to ramble would just make it worse.  He covered his face with his hand.  “You know what I mean.”  There was that smirk again.

“Of course,” Alexander affirmed sarcastically.  “Would you like me to help with your stuff?  As you can see, I’m pretty much done over here.”

“Huh?  Oh, yeah, sure, that’d be great.  Thank you.”

Together they got all of John's boxes through the door and started placing his various things around the room where they saw fit, clothes in the dresser, sheets on the bed, books on the shelf.  Both noticed the lack of more personal items such as photographs from the other’s side of the room, but neither said anything.  When they finished this task, they simply sat down on their beds.  The room filled with a tense silence, neither knowing exactly what to talk about.

Alexander was the first to grow tired of the quiet, taking a deep breath and blurting:

“Okay so I’m getting this out of the way right now: I’m bisexual, and I would rather find out whether or not you have an issue with it now at the beginning so I don’t have to go through this whole ordeal later.”  He let this all out in one breath, then looked up at John expectantly.  John just sat there in stunned silence, unable to do anything but stare.  He was _ecstatic_ , but he couldn’t right well say that because that would raise the question of _John’s_ orientation, which he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to reveal.

When Alexander saw the shocked expression, his face fell.  “Oh god you’re homophobic aren’t you?”  He covered his face with one hand and looked away.  “I _knew_ this was a bad idea—I shouldn’t have said anything—” He stood up and started pacing.  “I mean _obviously_ it’s not _my_ fault your views are terrible and wrong but I mean I do have to _live_ with you for a year—” John was beginning to find the rambling along with the reddening of his roommate’s face rather endearing.  Then he realized he should probably be saying something to show Alexander that he was most _certainly_ not homophobic.  “I shouldn’t’ve brought this up this was a bad idea, but, man, I even thought you were hot I can’t _believe_ this—shit did I just say that out loud?”

Had John heard correctly?  Did he just—well, that was besides the point, because now he had to tell Alexander that he wasn’t homophobic and somehow get him to _stop talking_.  He stood up and put his hands on Alexander’s shoulders to still his panicked arm movements and hand gestures.  John made sure to look him in the eye before talking.

“Hey, dude, no, no I promise, it’s _totally_ alright, _really_ , I don’t mind at _all_ , trust me, I’m gay.”  It was only after Alexander’s eyes began to widen that John realized what he had just said.  He froze, eyes wide, staring at Alexander as if he were a deer in headlights.  After a few seconds, he began to stutter,  “So—uh, that’s—that’s a thing but—I’m not really out because—my dad—and, yeah I am but—please don’t tell anyone?”  John looked down and began to knead his palms.  When he looked up again, Alexander gave him a warm smile.

“Of course not, John, your secret is safe with me,” he replied with a wink, laughing.  John found that he liked the sound of Alexander’s laughter.  Then, in a more serious tone, he added, “I understand completely.  And I really do mean it.  No one will find out from me.”

John nearly sighed from relief.  “Thank you so much, Alex—I mean, Alexander.  Sorry.  It just sorta came out.”

“Oh no that’s fine!  I quite like it, actually,” he mused, flashing John a dazzling grin.

“Alright then—Alex,” John conceded, offering a small smile as red spread across his cheeks.

In that moment, Alexander could tell, from the smiling sky blue eyes to the flush on John’s face, that this year would most _certainly_ be, at the very least, highly interesting.  That smirk made its third appearance as his eyes glinted mischievously. He couldn’t wait to see how it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the beginning of an AU me and cade are developing, a college AU that will be mostly centered around Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, the Marquis de Lafayette, and John Andre. it will of course be Hamilton/Laurens and Lafayette/Andre. we look forward to continuing the series!
> 
> ~societallyDysfunctional  
> P.S. comments/reviews are greatly appreciated, we love hearing feedback and suggestions!


End file.
